


monstrare

by fandom_Loki_all_inclusive_2018



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Fantastic Racism, Gen, Jötunheimr | Jotunheim, Loki (Marvel) Angst, Loki (Marvel)-centric, Self-Harm
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 21:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15649563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Loki_all_inclusive_2018/pseuds/fandom_Loki_all_inclusive_2018
Summary: Локи, второй принц Асгарда, брат Тора, сын Одина и Фригги. Не так ли?





	monstrare

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [monstrare](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11608977) by [Lise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lise/pseuds/Lise). 



> Работа написана для команды fandom Loki all inclusive 2018 на Фандомную Битву 2018 на diary.ru
> 
> Ознакомиться с ней также можно здесь: http://fk-2018.diary.ru/p215953023.htm
> 
> Размещение только с разрешения автора.

_Это какая-то ошибка._

Эта мысль крутилась в его голове, когда он смотрел, как смерть надвигается на них в виде армии йотунов, когда появился Один и забрал их обратно в Асгард, когда он стоял на Бивресте и наблюдал за ссорой Одина и Тора. Глупая детская мысль, _молитва_ , слабая и жалкая.

_Ты не видел этого, тебе лишь показалось. Это была игра света. Может, на самом деле оно и не притронулось к тебе._

Еще более жалко. Он знал, что это существо притронулось к нему. Он почувствовал, как его схватили за запястье, и мысленно приготовился к ожогу, но вместо этого рука и пальцы изменились, точно с них сошел прежний облик. Йотун тоже заметил это; Локи прочитал удивление в безобразных красных глазах и смог среагировать первым, хотя его мысли стремительно метались. 

Может, это магия, возможно, какая-то внутренняя магическая защита…

_Лжец. Можешь отрицать сколько угодно; правда находится прямо перед тобой, написанная на коже._

Локи ошеломленно, с каким-то отстраненным ужасом наблюдал, как Один низвергнул Тора в Пустоту, лишив его бессмертия, силы и способностей. Скинул Тора вниз.

 _И вот так он обращается со своим любимым сыном_ , прошептал отравленный голос в глубине рассудка. _Какая же судьба ожидает тебя?_ Эгоистично думать о себе, когда изгнали Тора, и это _не то, чего он желал,_ но в какой-то мере он почувствовал облегчение.   
Что-то уродливое и ужасное разгоралось в нем. Вопрос, который он не переставал задавать и на который не желал знать ответ.

 _Что ты такое, Локи?_

_Что ты такое?_

***

 

По дороге в свои комнаты он поймал за руку служанку.

– Принеси лед в мои покои, – резко приказал он. – Три ведра. Нет, четыре.

Она нервно взглянула на него, и Локи задался вопросом, как сейчас выглядит его лицо. Дико? Жестоко? (Чудовищно?)

– Да, принц Локи, – произнесла она. – Сейчас же будет исполнено.

Локи резко кивнул и отпустил служанку. Слухи разлетятся по дворцу как ураган, все будут с любопытством обсуждать требование второго принца, но его эксцентричная репутация (хоть раз) сыграет ему на руку.

Он закрыл дверь в свои комнаты и прислонился к ней спиной, тяжело дыша. Локи поднял руку, чтобы откинуть волосы, и понял, что она дрожит. 

Его руки. Локи вновь осмотрел их, но они не изменились. Он почти смог убедить себя, что он все _придумал_. Он продолжал размышлять, изо всех сил пытаясь найти другое объяснение, но разум лишь подбрасывал ему доказательства того единственного, во что он отчаянно не желал верить.

 _Ты часто болел летом. Ты совсем не похож на Тора или Одина, или Фриггу._ Ты _всегда был_ странным, _всегда был_ неправильным, _всегда был меньше любимым (нелюбимым)._

_Кто знает?_

Один должен знать. Он должен. Как и Фригга. Тор? Нет, не Тор; Тор никогда бы не согласился жить с… этим существом. (Нет, не с этим. _Ты не можешь быть уверен. Еще нет._ ) Не в этом ли крылась причина недоверия, сомнений, нежелания воздавать ему по заслугам так же, как и золотому сыну Асгарда… 

Потому что он и вовсе не был сыном Асгарда.

Тошнота нахлынула на него. Локи ввалился в ванную, и его вырвало. Его желудок сжимался в спазмах, его продолжало тошнить, он закрыл глаза, нос жгло. Он ударял кулаком по теплым камням на полу, пока не почувствовал, что разбил костяшки пальцев.

Это было невозможно. Все знали, что… они были исконными врагами. Йотуны были зверями, животными, едва ли способными на цивилизованность. Один бы никогда... он бы _никогда_. Это не имело никакого _смысла_ , что Локи был…

_(Ты даже в мыслях не можешь произнести это.)_

… был йотуном. Одним из существ, которые терзали его в кошмарах, когда он был ребенком. Голос Тора: _Я выслежу этих монстров и сражу их всех._

 _Сразишь ли ты и меня, Тор?_ Мысли Локи дико метались, и он начал смеяться. Смех вновь перешел в рвотные позывы. Он вывернет себя наизнанку. У него началась лихорадка, его трясло. 

На полу, там, где он разбил руку, была кровь. Красная. Йотуны истекали синей кровью. Он видел достаточно, чтобы знать это.

Он услышал стук в дверь и подпрыгнул, в голове мелькнула дикая мысль: _они нашли меня, стражник пришел, чтобы вытащить меня отсюда и отрубить голову, они собираются убить меня, я умру,_ но затем он вспомнил, что требовал льда. Он должен знать. Должен (но не хочет) быть уверен.

Локи замер. Он все еще мог повернуть назад. Все еще мог остановить это и сделать вид, что он ничего не видел, убедить себя, что с ним все в порядке, что он не был одним из _них_ (чудовищем), что его жизнь не была одной сплошной ложью, рассыпающейся у него под ногами.

_Второй принц Асгарда? Ох, нет. Не ты._

_Что ты тогда, если не это?_

Какая-то ползучая _тварь_ , какой-то _монстр_ , которого пригрели на груди Асгарда для… для какой цели? Какая в том польза? _Твой отец ничего не делает просто так_ , однажды сказала ему Фригга, когда Локи протестовал против несправедливости какого-то из его решений, и это была правда, Локи знал это. Какая цель тогда, какая _возможная_ причина…

Его рот был полон слюны. Спотыкаясь, Локи дошел до двери и резко распахнул ее. 

– Вносите, – коротко сказал он и отступил назад. Подождав, пока дверь закроется за последним из слуг, безуспешно пытающимся скрыть свое любопытство, Локи занес ведра в ванную комнату, одно за другим, и вытряхнул лед в ванну.

_Что, если ты окажешься прав? Что ты будешь делать потом?_

Локи засунул обе руки в лед по самый локоть. Было холодно, настолько холодно, что его кости заныли.

Ничего не произошло.

Медленно отстранившись назад, Локи изучил свои руки. Точно такие же, как и были. Облегчение нахлынуло на него, и он обмяк с хриплым стоном. Это неправда. _Конечно_ , это неправда. О чем он только _думал_?

 _Нет_ , вновь прошептал ядовитый голос из глубины рассудка, холодный и неумолимо уверенный. _Просто еще недостаточно холодно. Их прикосновения столь холодны, что оставляют ожоги._

_Поверни назад. Прекрати это сейчас, просто прими, отпусти это. Тебе не нужно знать. Чего ты этим достигнешь?_

Определенность. Правда, это неуловимое создание, которого жаждет любой лжец. Удовлетворение любопытства. Локи чувствовал, как разбивается на осколки. Он не хотел верить, но частицы пазла складывались воедино, свидетельства безжалостно накапливались, его разум выстраивал все перед ним и заставлял смотреть. _Ты видишь._ Вскочив на ноги, Локи плеснул в лицо воды из раковины и поймал взглядом свое отражение в зеркале.

Бледный, с покрасневшими глазами. Облик безумия.

Локи моргнул и уставился на разбитое стекло, осколки вонзились в его руку. Он попятился назад, вой нарастал в его груди, и он с усилием подавил его.

Он знал, что он должен делать. Был лишь один путь, чтобы убедиться.

 _Пожалуйста_ , думал Локи, глядя на свое раздробленное отражение. _Пусть я ошибаюсь_. Вновь голос Тора: _мы прикончим их вместе!_

_Пожалуйста, норны, будьте милосердны. Пусть я ошибаюсь._


End file.
